Harry Potter's Halloween
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Voldemort, desperate for a way to finally be rid of the Potter brat, uncovers a ritual to summon a veritable Hell Demon. But, the ritual says nothing about controlling it, or worse, sending it back.
1. Opening Scene

Harry Potter's Halloween

Written by Chibikan

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Anything Michael Myers related belongs to John Carpenter (if I'm reading the Wikipedia article right, if this wrong, please tell me. I know he was the original author)

Summary: Voldemort, desperate for a way to finally be rid of the Potter brat, uncovers a ritual to summon a veritable Hell Demon. But, the ritual says nothing about controlling it, or worse, sending it back. And when the demon escapes to reek it's terrible havoc on the world, it's up to the powerful dark lord to find the way to finally defeat it, with the help of the one person he never thought he'd ever have to team up with.

Warnings: Rated M for Character Deaths, Coarse language, violence, blood and gore.

Opening Scene:

Voldemort was in the library of his new headquarters, the Malfoy Manor. The Malfoy's had most graciously offered it in return for sparing their pitiful lives after Lucius' failure at the Ministry. He poured over the many books of dark arts, searching.

"There must be something," he said to himself. He'd been burned one too many times by that Potter brat. There had to be someway to defeat him. "What am I missing."

And so, all night and all day, for the next several weeks, the man researched, turning down sleep and even food and drink to an extent. Finally on the thirty-first of July, he found something. What a coincidence that he would find it on the day of that insufferable boy's birth. Must be fate, he decided.

"Summoning the Demon of Thorne" he read to himself. "This demon comes from the very depths of hell and cannot be stopped by mortal methods. The demon, after being summoned, will kill until it is finally sent back." Voldemort grinned. He didn't bother to see if the book held the way to send it back. With his power, surely he could control it and force it to kill Potter and the Light. Yes, it made sense that it's summoner would be able to control it. "Hmm, can only be summoned the midnight before All Hallows Eve. Summoning requires the following ingredients." His eyes skimmed the ingredients and the procedure until he reached the bottom of the page. "Warning: Summon at your own risk. Legal Disclaimer: The authors of this book cannot be held liable for any and all accidents that may occur because of the summoning. PS. Don't say we didn't warn you."

AN: Okay, that last line should be a big red flag right there.


	2. Scene 1: Malfoy Manor, All Hallow's Eve

Harry Potter's Halloween

Scene: Halloween Night, Malfoy Manor, audience chamber

Voldemort took care to order all Death Eaters to Malfoy Manor. He wanted them to bear witness to this no doubt, full proof plan that would spell the end of the Light once and for all. This was sure to be a proud moment for all Death Eaters. He, Voldemort, would proof his power through controlling a hell demon. How much more powerful could one get if he could fulfill such a feat.

"Master," Wormtail, his most faithful servant, wheezed, "everything is ready."

The Dark Lord sneered, "My followers, today will surely be a most memorable day. The day I finally gain what is needed to deal with that Potter brat once and for all. Today will most assuredly mark the beginning of the end for Dumbledore and his band of merry fools!"

With that the group cheered and Voldemort took his place in the required circle. He had already instructed them all on the incantation. He would begin and it would be like a round, said three times, except each of them would begin individually after the person on their left had finished saying it the first time.

"Ortus diabolus tenus ego." Voldemort began, with the person to his left beginning directly after. One by one they fulfilled their part.

Halfway through the circle, the center started to glow with a wicked crimson. It almost appeared to be blood seeping up from the floor. Lucius Malfoy tried hard to mask his dismay at the red staining his carpet. Narcissa would have kittens. The top of a head appeared, rising with the pooling liquid. A masked face soon joined it. It was a very frightening creature to be sure. It appeared human but the face, probably due to the mask, was emotionless and still, which was frightening in and of itself. The demon wore a plain blue shirt and pants combo, and the hair of his mask was a frizzy and wild. Many of the Death Eaters were beginning to doubt their master's sanity at this point in time. He claimed that he would able to control it, but, he also had claimed to be capable of killing Harry Potter, who was (let's be honest) just a boy.

The ritual completed, the figure just stood there, eyes fixed on the Dark Lord, who grinned delightedly, "You look even more evil than I had pictured. I have summoned the perfect minion. According the book, your name is Michael Myers. Well, Michael, I have summoned you for a particularly challenging mission. Do your job well, and you will be quite handsomely rewarded. After all, how many of the damned do you know that get the opportunity to rise again and reek havoc, and best of all, get paid to do it?" The Death Eaters had never seen the Master so gleeful. They just hoped this wasn't a bad idea. "Rodolphus, present our new brother with his gift."

Rodolphus LeStrange looked at the knife his Master had given him, to give the demon. Why would he want to give him a knife and not a wand. But, he didn't dare verbally question.

As he (Rodolphus) walked forward, slowly, to the unmoving entity, Voldemort continued, "Your first task, Myers, is to eliminate one Harry James Potter. You will find him at this point in time, in a castle called Hogwarts."

Michael took the fine knife he was given. The hilt was pure gold and encrusted with many precious gems. A beautiful weapon, to be sure, most likely very expensive. His eyes moved to look directly into Rodolphus' eyes.

Rodolphus shivered, he didn't like that look. "Master…" he tried to call the Dark Lord's attention to him. But, the Dark Lord was already beginning to celebrate what should soon be his victory. Suddenly, Rodolphus wished he hadn't given him the knife.

"You are all now dismissed, while our new friend attends to his duty. I look forward to soon reading of the Boy-Who-Lived's terrible demise." Voldemort turned to leave the room. Neither he or Rodolphus noticed the knife rising into the air.

Bellatrix's bloodcurdling scream echoed through the room, forcing the Dark Lord to turn back around. Bella never screamed like that.

Rodolphus' eyes were opened, staring wide at him in shock and pain. He looked down at the knife pointing just barely out his chest, blood pouring from the wound. The Dark Lord followed the horrified look of his servant as blood began to seep out from between his lips. The knife was pulled out of the chest, through the space of his back between his shoulder blades. The knife had been the only thing keeping the man on his feet, and now without it, he staggered forward, falling to the floor, lifeless.

Voldemort was in shock himself. He was supposed to be his master, Myers was supposed to obey him, not kill his servants.

Bellatrix ran to her husband's still body and cradled his bleeding corpse in her arms. She glared up at the approaching Michael with fire in her grieving eyes, "You MONSTER!" she stood and aimed her wand, forget what the Dark Lord wanted, she had to avenge her husband. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light hit the evil man in the chest, expecting him to drop dead, as was supposed to happen.

Michael just continued to advance, unaffected by the curse. He grabbed her by her neck. Bellatrix's wand dropped from her hand as she fought to free herself.

"MASTER HELP ME!" she shouted in desperation. "HE….." Her next scream was cut off abruptly as the knife was thrust into her abdomen.

The dark soul took a sadistic enjoyment in the blood that ran down the knife and coated his hand.

The Dark Lord finally snapped out of his shock as her eyes rolled back into her head and she was dropped unceremoniously on top of her husband's body. "How dare you! I released from the very bowels of hell, and this is how you repay my kindness! You will pay for your insolence!" Deftly, Voldemort fired a reducto at the knife, shattering it into pieces. He followed up with a petrification spell which sent Myers frozen to the ground. Down but certainly not out. Not wasting any time, he and several others bound him with chains. "Looks like I'll have to keep you as my prisoner until I can control you." he explained, knowing the demon could still hear him. "Lock him in the basement, securely. Make sure he cannot escape." He turned his eyes to the two bodies of the servants who had faced Azkaban for his sake. Maybe, this wouldn't be as easy as he'd thought. Clearly, this demon was of stronger stuff than he'd thought.

AN: Well, we have the first two gruesome murders. I can't make it too explicit though, because we're not allowed to do MA, so I have to keep as M as possible. Please review. Let me know if you find it scary enough. Should Snape have been present? Oh, a vote, who should Michael kill next in his escape of the Malfoy Manor?

Narcissa or Wormtail


	3. Scene 2: Malfoy Manor, 3 Nights Later

Harry Potter's Halloween

Scene: Malfoy Manor, 3 Nights Later, 23:30 Hours (11:30 in human time)

Everything was still. Only Wormtail was still awake. He had to get the tea prepped for making the next morning. His master would punish him severely if the tea wasn't at his bedside when he woke up, promptly at seven.

He was so absorbed in his task that he didn't hear the soft footsteps coming up the basement stairs. He was unaware of a hand turning the doorknob until it popped out of it's socket.

Michael could have laughed as he silently stepped into the hallway. Those fools honestly thought they could detain him. Didn't they remember that he could not be stopped so easily? As quiet as a mouse, he made his way unnoticed into the kitchen for the necessary supplies.

Still, Wormtail, with his back turned, remained blissfully unaware as Myers found a large, Pampered Chef Forged Cutlery 8" Chef's Knife. Pampered Chef Forged Cutlery, guaranteed not to rust even in the bloodiest of murders.

The next morning, the Dark Lord awoke without the smell of fresh tea or the clinking of china as his cup was prepared. He looked around, no Wormtail at all. How odd, he thought as he called for his most faithful servant. Normally Wormtail could be counted upon to be right by him as he woke, preparing his tea and his breakfast plate. But this morning, Wormtail didn't answer his summons. Pursing his mouth, he changed his call, "LUCIUS!"

Lucius Malfoy entered with a bow, "Yes my Lord?"

"Where is Wormtail, have you seen him?"

The blonde man shook his head, "No, Master, I haven't. Would you like me to find him?"

Voldemort nodded, "Yes, but, I will come with you. This is very strange indeed." Something was not right in Malfoy Manor.

Together he and Malfoy made their way down the stairs. The hardwood floor at the bottom was stained with brownish-red footprints. They came from the kitchen.

"What odd stains," Malfoy stated, although he couldn't suppress a terrible sinking feeling that he knew what they were. Please let him be wrong. It was then his eyes fell on the open basement door, "Master, the basement door," he gestured.

Both of them sprinted to it and ran down the stairs. It was a terrible blow to the Dark Lord to find out that the demon he had summoned, was no longer in the basement as he was supposed to be.

"Bloody hell! How'd he escape?" Voldemort demanded no one in particular. "I ordered that he be securely trapped here."

Malfoy dared not question, and instead admitted, "I have a bad feeling about Wormtail."

Together he and the Dark Lord went back up the stairs and followed the trail of footprints into the kitchen. Wormtail was hunched over the tea service, a pool of red at his feet and covering the china.

Malfoy stepped cautiously, looking around to make sure no one was going to jump out at him, and reached out to the chubby servant, "Wormtail," he touched the man's shoulder. The tea service rolled at the sudden pressure, taking only Wormtail's severed head with it and dropping his lifeless body to the marble floor. Malfoy stood in utter shock. This was absolutely brutal. The sound of retching caught his attention. He turned to see the Master vomiting in revulsion.

Normally, Voldemort was used to this sort of thing, death and all that, but never had he done something so incredibly cruel to the bodies. At least their bodies were left respectfully intact. This demon he had summoned had no sense of respect for the dead. He was obviously pure evil, which left a terrible realization in the Dark Lord's mind. There was no way he could be controlled. "We have to find Myers, and hope he's still in the house somewhere. We must find him, bind him, and then banish him!"

Once again, they were following the footsteps, to the front door. Which also stood open, opening and shutting in the breeze. The footsteps led down the steps, and down the dirt path.

"Great," Malfoy said sarcastically, "He's loose!"

AN: I actually took that last line from a Disney movie. If you can guess the movie, point for you. Here's a few hints: Hint 1: A: "He's taken a police cruiser!" B: "Yeah, he took the red one" Hint 2: "Miga nala kwista!" Hint 3: "You are vile, you are flawed!" "Also cute and fluffy!"


End file.
